warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Falconshadow's Story :Thunder and Lightining
'''Thunder and Lightning''' '''Leader: Barkstar''' (brown tabby tom) Medicine Cat: Ivyleaf '''(pale brown she-cat)''' '''Deputy: Addertooth''' (mottled pale golden tom) '''Warriors:''' Lionwhisker (golden tom with yellow whiskers) '''Rosewing (pinkish fur she-cat)''' '''Petalpelt (rowan colored she-cat)''' '''Mossfeather (gray and white she-cat)''' '''Spekleheart (white with brown patches she-cat)''' '''Redbee ( a reddish brown tom''' '''Eagleclaw ( reddish tabby tom)''' '''Pinetail (dark tabby and white tom)''' '''Thistlejaw ( light ginger tom)''' '''Ligthningfur ( orange tom with a white strike down his back)''' '''Sweetflower ( yellow she-cat with a brown spot on the chest)''' '''Apprentices:''' '''Berrypaw ( cream tabby she-cat)''' '''Wolfpaw ( gray tom)''' '''Queens:''' '''Firefeather ( a tortishell she-cat with Barkstar's kits Falconkit, Darkkit, Bluekit and Molekit)''' '''Whitepelt: ( a white she-cat with Pinetail's kits Lilykit and Rabbitkit)''' '''Elders:''' '''Sunleaf ( a yellow tabby she-cat)''' '''Rockpelt ( grey and white tom)''' '''Prologue''' Good night Firefeather, said Barkstar. For the first time in moons Barkstar slept alone. He eats his vole and falls asleep. "Wake up my apprentice", said Badgerstar. Badgerstar! , exclaimed Barkstar. "You have done well serving your clan these past few moons," said the brown and black tom. "Was I doing the right thing when I brought my mate into the clan", asked Barkstar. "It was Firefeather's destiny, answered Badgerstar, she will contribute to your clan well", said Badgerstar. "Why did you summon me here," asked Barkstar. "I summoned you her with a prophecy," said Badgerstar. "'''''The kits of your kits will have the power to save the clans!''''' ",said Badgerstar. Barkstar wakes up with more questions when the clan medincine cat Ivyleaf rushes in. "Firefeather is having her kits!" she exclaimed. Chapter 1 "Come on Darkkit!" said Falconkit. It had been three moons sence Firefeather gave birth to Falconkit, Darkkit, Bluekit and Molekit. "You can do it!" said the young she-cat. They where playing outside because just the night before Whitepelt gave birth to Lilykit and Rabbitkit. So Firefeather and Whitepelt told the four kits to play outside. Out of all the kits Falconkit was the strongest and smartest. Barkstar was very proud of Falconkit and took the time to give her more attention. He knew that Falconkit would be the next leader of ThunderClan. This made her siblings jealous. They would play pranks and try to get her in trouble but, it never worked. Until one day Bluekit had an idea. Chapter 2 One day Firefeather went out to hunt and the kits slept. At least most of the kits. Darkkit, Bluekit and Molekit pretended to sleep until everyone was gone. Then they picked up Falconkit and dragged her out of camp. They put here in the training hollow. Bluekit knew where the training hollow was because an apprentice Seedpaw took her out of camp and showed her the hollow. "Bluekit are you sure it is a good idea to leave her here?" asked Darkkit. "Yeah what if she gets attacked by a hawk?" Molekit asks. "She won't!" said Bluekit, She will only be out here long enough that a passing patrol will find her and she will get in trouble." meowed Bluekit. "We better get back to the den before a patrol finds us then." growled Molekit. They left the hollow without another word. Not long after Falconkit awoke up. She was very confused. "Fox-dung!" she hissed. "How in StarClan did I get out here." she meowed. "HELP!' she yowled. "I'm lost!" she exclaimed. Then she heard growling. She jumped in fear. "Hello?" she whispered. Then suddenly a fox jumped out from the bushes. "Fox, some help!" she yelled. Then suddenly ran from behind and grabbed her tail. She hissed and jumped back. She hurled herself towards it with sharp tiny claws unsheathed and started clawing at its eyes until the fox couldn't see. Then she bit the fox's paw. It howled in pain. Then she jumped onto top of it and bit at the neck of the fox. She kept biting it until the fox fell. She gave it another bite. It was breathing for a few minutes until it died of it's wounds. Seconds later a hunting patrol arrive just in time to see the shocking site. Falconkit had killed a full grown fox. "H-how did you do that!" exclaimed the ThunderClan deputy Addertooth. "Oh StarClan's kits!" yowled the tabby she-cat Mossfeather. "Mossfeather and Berryheart, bury the fox." said Addertooth. "Falconkit." he said. "Yes." she whispered. Suddenly realizing that she was out side of camp. "Lets take you home." meowed Addertooth with a soothing voice. Chapter 3 "Falconkit." said Barkstar. "Yes father I do know I wasn't suppose to be out of camp but, I promise I don't know how I got into the training hollow." meowed Falconkit. "Well then how did you get there." asked the brown tom. "I don't know." repiled Falconkit. "Father." said a dark grey she-cat. "Yes Darkkit." said Barkstar. "It was Bluekit, Molekit and me that took her out of camp in her sleep." Darkkit meowed with guilt. "Bluekit!" yowled Barkstar "Is this true!" asked Barkstar. "Yes Father, I am sorry we only did it as a joke, we did not mean to get Falconkit almost killed." Bluekit said. "Falconkit now thats over, I thank you for getting rid of a dangerous threat to the clan." meowed Barkstar with pride. "Darkkit, Molekit, and Bluekit after your made apprentices you are confined in camp for another quater moon, which means no hunting, border patrols or battle training." said the tom. "Yes Father." the kits replied. "Now go back to the den but, Falconkit you stay here." said Barkstar. "Father is there something wrong?" said Falconkit after the other kits left. "I am impressed with you today. meowed Barkstar who knew that a cat as young as you would kill a full grown fox!" exclaimed Barkstar. "Now go see Ivyleaf so she can treat your wounds." said the tom. Falconkit left the den in shock but with pride that her father was proud of her. She headed towards the medicine den. Chapter 4 "You had quite a day Falconkit." said Ivyleaf. She pressed cobwebs on to Falconkit's slowly bleeding wounds. "Now lets get something for those sore pads" said Ivyleaf. As she went to look for dock Falconkit thought of the moment when the fox jumped of the bushes and almost joining StarClan. "Here apply this to your paws while I find some chamolie to soothe you heart." said the brown tabby she-cat. "Ok" meowed Falconkit. "How did you know that I was still stressed from the attack?" asked Falconkit. "Because any warrior after a fox attack will be very stressed and is in need of soothing." said the she-cat. Falconkit left the medicine cat den and headed towards the nursery when she was stopped by the two apprentices Berrypaw and Wolfpaw. "Was the fox really big and scary?" said Wolfpaw. "Yeah how did you kill it?" asked Berrypaw. "Now apprentices leave her alone she had a rough day let her be." said Redbee. Redbee was a muscular reddish brown tom with golden eyes. Falconkit all ways watched him when he came back from hunting. She finally arrived at the nursery after being stopped along the way to answer questions and comments on how dangerous or how brave she was. "Falconkit!" Lilykit and Rabbit exclaimed. "Lilykit! Rabbitkit! You opened your eyes! exclaimed Falconkit. Lilykit is a silver and white she-cat white beatiful sky-blue and her sister Rabbit kit is a white cat with a brown tail and amber eyes. "Hush kits. Darkkit, Bluekit and Molekit are sleeping." said Whitepelt. "It's time for you to sleep to Falconkit." said Firefeather. As she settled in to sleep she heard Barkstar and Ivyleaf talking out side. "Will she be ok?" asked Barkstar. "Ofcourse, she will soon recover from the wounds she got today." said Ivyleaf. "Good." replied Barkstar. "She will be the new leader of ThunderClan and after I die." said Barkstar. "Just don't put to much pressure on her, ok?" said the medicine cat. Right there Falconkit fell asleep. Chapter 5 "Wake up Falconkit." said Firefeather. "Yeah come on Falconkit you have been sleeping sense yesterday." said Molekit. "Hush." growled Firefeather. "You put her through enough she desvered a good rest. said Firefeather. Molekit back away with guilt. "Now lets get you something to eat." said Firefeather. "Yes!" exclaimed Falconkit. "Come on then Redbee caught your favorite, a vole." meowed Firefeather. They walked over to the fresh-kill pile and right there ready and waiting a fresh vole. ''Thank you StarClan for this vole. ''She bit in to the vole when Redbee walked over. "How is that vole?" he asked. Falconkit swallowed. "Delicous." she replied. "Thats good." he said. Redbee turned and walked away and Bluekit walked over. "What did Redbee say." she said as she looked through the fresh-kill. "He was asking me if I was enjoying my vole." answered Falconkit. Bluekit picked out a fat mouse and sat next to Falconkit. "Isn't that the vole he caught?" Bluekit asked. "Yeah wasn't that nice of him?" Falconkit said. "I guess." said Bluekit. She picked up her mouse and headed towards the nursery. Falconkit finished her vole in a couple of more gulps and went to find Redbee to thank him. "Falconkit." said a she-cat. "Yes Ivyleaf." she answered. "How are those wounds today?" she asked. "Good they don't even hurt any more." said Falconkit. "Good." she said. She walked over and found Redbee infront the warrior den. "Redbee, thanks for the vole you caught for me this morning." she said. "Your welcome it was my pleasure." he said. "You will be apprenticed soon." said Addertooth. "Yeah I can't wait." she said. "We all can't wait Falconkit." Sweetflower said. "I hope that I will get Molekit." said Lionwhisker, he has spirit and strengh. I will like to train him how to use that." he said. "He sure does." said Falconkit. "I am going back to the den to play with Lilykit and Rabbitkit." said Falconkit. She turned and headed to the nursery. Lilykit and Rabbitkit raced out of the den. "Lilykit and Rabbitkit do you two want to play moss ball?" she asked. "Yes!" they exclaimed. They went inside to grab some moss. Falconkit knew that she would be a great warrior but, for now they will have to wait. Chapter 6 "Let all cat old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting." yowled Barkstar. Falconkit and her siblings had finally have reached six moons. "It's time my kits, I will miss having you all by my side every night." said Firefeather."We will miss you to mother." meowed Darkkit. Falconkit rubs up against her. "You will always have father to sleep by every night." said Falconkit. It has been six moons sense Firefeather moved into the nursery and hasn't slept with Barkstar sense. "Come on!" said Bluekit. "This is the day Falconkit, Darkkit, Molekit and Bluekit all become apprentices." said Barkstar. "Bluekit!" he call out. "From this day foward you will be known as Bluepaw. Sweetflower you are a loyal and brave and you will pass these qualitys to Bluepaw." said Barkstar. Bluepaw touched noses with Sweetflower with pride. "Molekit from this day foward you will be known as Molepaw. "Lionwhisker you will mentor Molepaw and pass down your strengh and hunting skills. Molepaw bounded up to Lionwhisker and touched noses. Lionwhiskers eyes shined with excitment. "Darkkit from this day foward you will be known as Darkpaw, your mentor will be Thistlejaw. Thistlejaw you have amazing battle and hunting skills. Pass these qualitys to Darkpaw." said Barkstar. Darkpaw nervously walked up to Thistlejaw and touched noses with him. "Do not be afraid." said Thistlejaw. Darkpaw relaxed and sat down next to him. "Falconkit you had a very exciting six moons and now you will be known as Falconpaw. Addertooth you will be her mentor." said Barkstar. I am going to be the deputy's apprentice! She bounded over and touched noses with Addertooth. "Falconpaw!" "Darkpaw!" "Bluepaw!" "Molepaw!" cheered the clan. "Come on Falconkit, lets take a proper tour of the territory." said Addertooth. They walked out of the tunnel and into the territory. Addertooth showed Falconkit Thunderpath, The Owl Tree, the Twoleged Place, Snakerocks and then Sunning Rocks. "This is the last part of our tour." said Addertooth. "Addertooth, I smell RiverClan!" exclaimed Falconkit. Just then a border patrol came by. "Get away from the RiverClan border!" yowled an apprentice named Fishpaw. "Make me fish-breath." said Falconpaw. "Falconpaw, don't get into a fight." growled Addertooth. "I killed a fox at three moons, I think I can defeat this apprentice." hiss Falconpaw. "Enough Fishpaw, you know you can't defeat an apprentice with no battle training." said the warrior named Spottedtail. "My apprentice here at three moons battled and killed a full grown fox." said Addertooth with pride. "What!" said Fishpaw. "Thats impossible!" said Spottedtail. "Do you doubt ThunderClan's power that much?" asked Falconpaw. "Well I um." started Fishpaw. Falconpaw jumped on top of him and held him down. "Maybe I should show you how strong we ThunderClan cats we get!" hissed Falconpaw. "Enough!" growled Addertooth. He pulled her off of Fishpaw. "Lets get you back to camp or should I make you clean out the elders den for the next moon!" said Addertooth. They turned and headed back to camp. Chapter 7